


Shooting Holes

by aquawawi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, these two being assHOLES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquawawi/pseuds/aquawawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry, there are other things you’re good at.”<br/>“You cheesy motherfucker, you got that from Mass Effect."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Holes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to Twin Shadows' Shooting Holes without realizing its probably about 2 dudes jerking each other in the back of a car. thats not what this fic is about

Moon bathed the streets where the streetlights wouldn't and soon their path grew completely devoid of the orange glow. Silver tainted the mountain side as they parked the minivan, away from their target but easy enough to drive down and walked towards the edge of the cliff, Ray with his sniper slung behind his back, a picnic basket in one hand and Ryan’s free hand in the other and Ryan with the sleeping bags, arms tucking (and struggling) over puffed up bags to hold it in place.

They'd do this every now and then, whenever Geoff gives them time before a big job or a couple of days after a heist, walking along the shore and pester some small bonfire-rave-dirt bike party by the beach, Ray would snipe the bonfires until the group start realizing maybe this isn't the wind. Ryan would use that freaky as hell skull mask to scare the party goers, blending in to the shade until the right moment.

They used to shoot the tires out from the deserted motel south of the Alamo Sea or move to the sort of base of Mt. Chilliad and do the same, and by then it'll be 4 am and they'll find a diner and Ray would have waffles with an obscene amount of whip cream and maple syrup while Ryan would have bacon and eggs and lettuce so he can wrap his food around it like it’s a tortilla or something. Then they'd find a motel and smile before falling asleep in each other's arms before they can do anything for the rest of the night.

But emptying a beach so they can spend time with each other proved to be far more relaxing and far more rewarding. Their faces are amusing, it’s always something new every time they go here and Ray would catch a glimpse of one person running away from Ryan and he'd have to bite his cheek or hide under his hoodie because his laugh would ruin the suspense and the ambience Ryan's set up.

The beach is empty by now, and the nearest party was a mile away maybe, Ray can’t tell. Out of sight, out of mind he always said (unless they’re in action, if it’s out of sight, its gonna bite you in the ass if you don’t actively seek it out) and he could care less about them as they both had a shooting contest by the shore line, pants rolled up and shoes off as water gently waved to their feet, Ryan took the cans of soda out of the cooler after they got it out of the trunk and now they’re down to the last can, score tied 4-4 after 9 tossed cans and it’s Ray’s turn now.

Ryan throws, Ray misses.

“Don’t worry, there are other things you’re good at.” Ryan said as he smiled as he walks to Ray’s side.

“You cheesy motherfucker, you got that from Mass Effect.”

“So I finally played it.” He shrugged as he swooped Ray from under his feet and lifted him towards the bonfire with ease. “It’s kinda stuck on me.”

They lie on the bags near the fire, keeping them warm as mouths moved mindlessly in a conversation, eyes fixed on either each other or the stars or the moon and Ray’s sure he fell asleep before Ryan.

He woke up at some ungodly hour, it’s still dark, so 3? 4? Who cares, Ryan’s still next to him, he’s sleeping too this time and he realized his glasses are neatly folded and within reach. He smiled to himself as he scooted a little closer and fell asleep to the sound of the sea as an arm _finally_ dropped itself on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> also my tumblr: ganymedeproton.tumblr.com
> 
> send me an ask or a prompt????? whatever yo


End file.
